School Night
by Symphonian Elf
Summary: haha, I have finally updated this! Chapter 3 is now up!
1. questions answered

Disclaimer: LET IT BE KNOWN, THAT I DO NOT OWN Fire Emblem or anything related.  
  
Muses, not important now. Story, is. so it will start now.  
  
The tactician of Eliwood and co. has decided to settle down before the big fight. Instead of reading, Erk uses his time to help those that need it. In short, he was helping Nino to read.  
  
"So... this word here is...en- chan- ted?"  
  
"Yes, except it's pronounced ted and not tyed."  
  
"Oh. I want to thank you for helping me. I would of asked Canas, but he seemed busy writing a letter. Say after this is over do you think I could send you a letter?"  
  
"That depends if you keep studying or not. But my advice is too not idle at the pictures, for there is more to learn from reading than staring at a picture."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm gonna study really hard, and make you proud of me, you'll see!"  
  
"You impressed me by just taking time to read, most people have a hard time dealing with this problem, but you seemed to have no problem with it."  
  
"That's because I have the best teacher in the world. Thank you Erk. (hugs Erk)  
  
"Um... I don't know what to say.. but... I um... Thank you."  
  
"Are you feeling alright, you look kinda pale and your speech is a little off. Oh no, your not sick because of me are you. Oh no, I'm sorry, what am I gonna do, Oh I hope people aren't mad at me. Oh no..."  
  
"Nino, calm down I'm fine, and besides no one would be mad at you."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it would be all my fault and then you'd be mad at me and then, and then..."  
  
"Relax. I think you should go get some rest now."  
  
"Can I sleep in here?"  
  
"But why would you want to... fine do as you wish."  
  
"Yay! Thanks Erk. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
As she proceeded to get ready for bed, she kissed Erk on the cheek. Erk, stunned just rubbed the place for a while.  
  
She then came out wearing a slim gown and crawled into a small sleeping bag. It was the first time Erk ever saw her wearing anything other than her robes.  
  
"Good night Erk," she said as she yawned.  
  
"Well, err um.... I... err I'll be right back," He said very nervously. He then stepped outside and picked up a dusty book. He proceeded to whack himself with the book.  
  
"Idiot, idiot, idiot! I can't believe I just did that. Oh why must someone like me have such a pointless problem?" he cursed out loud, wishing someone would help him. Of course no one would ever help him, it was like Pent said, "The only way to learn is to experience something for yourself." Of course, he wasn't quite sure how that would help him. He then decided to walk back into the tent, and try it again. When he came in Nino had her back turned and it looked like she was crying so Erk decided to ask what was wrong/  
  
"Nino, what's wrong?"  
  
"I heard you out there, a pointless problem. You think I'm pointless?"  
  
"No, I thought my problem was pointless."  
  
"Well, ehat is your problem?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I have... problems talking to......girls."  
  
"Is that all? You can talk to me about stuff."  
  
"Yes, but when I do it is not usually a free conversation. It almost always involves some form of business."  
  
"Oh. Well then how can you do your job?"  
  
"Again, It's strictly business."  
  
"Oh yeah, Well we're talking right now."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right."  
  
"I know what your problem is. You think too much about the person you're talking to. Maybe if you didn't concentrate so hard you wouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Hey, maybe you're right. I was right when I said you were a genius."  
  
"Awwww, you don't mean that."  
  
"Of course I do. you can use magic without being able to read. You just helped me figure out a..."  
  
Just then she placed a finger over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"Now I think you're the one that needs to relax."  
  
"Alright, goodnight Nino."  
  
"goodnight."  
  
Alright tell me if you like it, and I may continue if I get enough reviews. I thought of this idea through support conversations. I had a lot of time on my hands. 


	2. Serra's jealousy and Sain's plight

I realized something yesterday. I really hate dragons, especially one that torches Eliwood. I can't beat the final chapter, IT'S NOT FAIR!!! But I am surprised that people liked my Erk and Nino story so much. Lastly, I am going to add humor and angst to this.  
  
Discalimer: I do not own fire emblem, but I do own a bat, that I will hurt people with if they don't review.  
  
We join Sain, as he sneaks his way into Erk and Nino's tent. He stared at Nino with a gleam of lust in his eyes.  
  
"Oh what a luscious creature, that skin, so smooth, that hair, green like the grass."  
  
He leaned down hungrily to deliver a kiss, but she rolled and he missed.  
  
"Blast! I missed!" I won't miss this time."  
  
He leaned again only to miss again.  
  
"Grrrrr... okay that's it. I'll hold her down if I have to!"  
  
He spoke to soon as he stepped on a book, which woke up Erk.  
  
"What in the... SAIN!!! Is this some jest?"  
  
"Heh heh no jest here, I think I'll just step outside for a little cool air."  
  
"Oh, I'll show you cold air, FIMBULVETR!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
In his plot to flirt again, Sain proceeds to trap the tactician in light runes. He dusted off a few shards of ice off his armor.  
  
"Alright, this plan ought to work."  
  
He shuffled around a few drawers until he found a drawer full of light runes. He started walking, till he accidentally tripped over a rock, and dropped the runes everywhere around him. He twisted himself into a very uncomfortable position to avoid the runes.  
  
"Phew, that was close, now if we just move like this... Got it!  
  
He moved across the runes carefully and made it to the other side. He wiped off a drop of sweat which landed on a light rune...  
  
"Oh shi..."  
  
every one was in an uproar running around blindly, as the light blightly flashed around the camp.  
  
*in Erk's tent at the time of this*  
  
"Hey Erk."  
  
"Yes Nino?"  
  
"Have your employers ever been more than just business?"  
  
"No, I don't like to get involved with my clientele."  
  
"Your client what?"  
  
"Oh like my partners in business."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
Serra was listening to this from outside the tent.  
  
"Just business. Why the nerve of that girl. I won't let her take my little Erky. HE'S MINE!"  
  
That's all for now. I know it's short, but I'm not known for long fics, which is bad. Oh well, the next part will be up sooner I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know what you're all thinking, "WHY HASN'T THIS BEEN UPDATED." Well…I don't know, but now it is so work with me here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem, or anything related.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early the next morning, when Nino decided that she would go for a walk around the forest. She darted through the long, rolling fields of grass. It seemed to go on forever, she thought to herself, "This must be what it's like in Sacae all the time." She smiled at the thought, and wondered if there was a real life for her in Sacae. Then the sky darkened, and was screeching with the coming thunder. Nino quickly darted to some nearby trees to take shelter. Under the trees, she found the most beautiful flower she'd ever laid eyes upon. She picked it up, and decided to bring it back for Erk. It was the least she could for him helping her read.

When she got back to camp, there was some commotion in one of the tents, but she paid it no mind. When she reached the quiet mage's tent, she bounced in cheerfully.

"Erk, I brought you something from my walk!"

"Oh, what is i……. NINO, PUT THAT THING DOWN!"

"I don't understand, don't you like my present?"

"Nino, that's one of the most poisonous flowers in all of Elibe!"

"…..I'm so sorry Erk, I had no idea! Please forgive me."

"Don't worry, it's not you fault."  
She then ran up and hugged him so tightly, he wondered if she had been training with an axe. Unsure of what to do, Erk just stood there like a fool, completely oblivious of what was going on.

"Um….There, there," he said in a very unreassuringly way. Nino just sat there cradled in his arms, alone in the tent…actually.

Serra had been outside watching at the girl clinging to HER Erk. She had to do something drastic… something with flare. At that moment, she burst into the tent waving her arms like a mad woman, screaming incoherent words.

"SERRA, WHAT ON ELIBE IS THE MATTER?" Erk tried to yell over her incessant screaming.

"I….I.. need your help, a bug jumped into my tent, A BUG!" She yelled, making it seem like she was on fire, which is what Erk was wishing at that moment.

"Well, ask someone that's not busy," Erk said stonily.

"But I need a big strong man, to help me."  
"What is this your babbling about? I haven't got the time to deal with your foolishness now. Go bug lord Hector about your bug." He couldn't help chuckling to himself about the small joke he made.  
She then noticed the flower on the ground and smiled so wide, you could fit one of her staves in it.

"ERK YOU SILLY, you didn't need to get me such a beautiful flower!"

"Wait Serra, that's not….."  
"No need to tell me Erk," She winked at him and she skipped out of the tent singing and humming a tune she had seemingly made up.

"Hey Erk do you think you should've mentioned the part about the flower being…"

"No, I think she can figure out on her own," Erk said with a grin on his face. Serra was finally going to get a taste of her own medicine.

Well how was it? R&R please!


End file.
